UN REGALO PARA HANAMICHI
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: ONESHOT: Hanamichi y Kaede deben pasar una Navidad separados. ¡Qué preparará el zorro para sorprender a su amado cuando vuelva? Reviews por favor.


El pelirrojo se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y salió del departamento a toda prisa después de asegurar la puerta

**UN REGALO PARA HANAMICHI**

**Por Haruko Sakuragi**

El pelirrojo se colocó la bufanda alrededor del cuello y salió del departamento a toda prisa después de asegurar la puerta. En la entrada del ascensor, un moreno de ojos azules lo esperaba con cara neutral.

—¿Aseguraste la puerta? —preguntó mientras el ascensor se abría y él entraba antes que el otro hombre.

—¿No me viste? —respondió el otro con molestia.

El moreno se encogió de hombros como asentimiento. Entraron al ascensor y les dieron las buenas noches a los señores Tanaka, el matrimonio que vivía en el último piso del edificio. Ambos ancianos correspondieron con una sonrisa amable.

—¿Traes las llaves del auto? —preguntó el moreno. El pelirrojo lo miró con molestia y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Ambos hombres se despidieron de la pareja y buscaron su auto en el estacionamiento. El pelirrojo buscó las llaves en sus bolsillos.

—¡Aquí están! —sonrió triunfante el pelirrojo. Luego miró al hombre que caminaba a su izquierda— Yo no logro entender cómo es posible que, después de cinco años de vivir juntos, todavía desconfíes de este genio, Zorro —agregó fingiéndose indignado al tiempo que le entregaba las llaves.

Llegaron al auto y el moreno se colocó del lado del conductor al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro. Ambos subieron al vehículo.

—Lo siento, Hanamichi —comenzó mientras ajustaba el espejo retrovisor—. No desconfío de ti, pero a veces puedes ser el hombre más despistado del mundo.

Hanamichi se cruzó de brazos otra vez y miró hacia el lado de su ventana.

—Y eso te hace lucir muy… sensual.

El último comentario del moreno logró arrancar un sonrojo por parte de Hanamichi. Ambos se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad y Rukawa encendió el auto para iniciar la marcha hacia el centro comercial.

**x X x**

—No olvides elegir las más maduras.

—¿Crees que no sé comprar manzanas?

Hanamichi bufó con algo de coraje. Rukawa suspiró comprendiendo que, a pesar de esa manera infantil de comportarse que tenía a veces, Hanamichi era la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

—El secreto del pastel de manzana es la consistencia de las manzanas que uses —recordó el moreno—. Lo sabes, Hanamichi.

El aludido no respondió, pero puso más cuidado en la selección de las manzanas que metía en una bolsa.

Continuaron haciendo las compras de lo que sería su celebración anticipada por el cumpleaños de Hanamichi. Desde que decidieran intentar una relación de pareja, hacía ya siete años, Hanamichi y Kaede habían celebrado cada fecha especial en el año juntos. Pero en esa ocasión la madre del pelirrojo le había pedido que la visitara en Hokkaido. Ella nunca había estado completamente de acuerdo en que su único hijo no fuera a darle nietos, pero de algún modo respetaba la decisión que había tomado al declarar que estaba enamorado de Kaede Rukawa. Éste, por su parte, comprendía el sacrificio que Sakuragi hacía al ponerlo antes que a su propia madre, por eso no se había opuesto a que pasara ese cumpleaños con ella y no con él. La mujer, además, ese año había dado la noticia de que tenía diabetes, por lo que ambos hombres se preocupaban por ella e intentaban ser comprensivos.

Después de pagar sus compras en la caja, Hanamichi y Kaede volvieron al auto y se pusieron en marcha a su departamento.

**x X x**

Hanamichi acomodaba las cosas para la cena del día siguiente en la alacena y el refrigerador en tanto Kaede preparaba té para beber antes de dormir.

—Oye, Kaede… —llamó el pelirrojo con tono casual. El aludido no respondió, lo que significaba que podía continuar— ¿Estás seguro de que no te molesta que te deje solo un par de días? Pienso que si le explico a mamá ella lo entenderá.

—Hana, no soy celoso. Entiendo que tu madre quiera verte, y entiendo también que no quiera verme a mí —dijo divertido y sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Serán sólo dos días. Sobreviviré —la última palabra la acompañó con una sonrisa que a su compañero le encantaba.

Aunque no se lo comunicara, Hanamichi conocía muy bien a su zorro. Sabía que esa sonrisa no era del todo sincera, y que en algo le molestaba a Kaede pasar ese día lejos de él. También suponía que le dolía no sentirse aceptado por su madre. Pero ella lo había dejado claro desde el principio: respetaba esa decisión si era lo que hacía feliz a su hijo, pero no por Rukawa, sino porque sabía que el pelirrojo era dueño de su propia vida. Los padres de Kaede, por el contrario, aceptaban a Hanamichi por completo, e incluso los hijos de Kaeri, la hermana de Kaede, a veces se divertían más con el pelirrojo que con el propio Rukawa.

A Kaede le dolía saberse un poco relegado a causa de la señora Sakuragi. Pero, sobre todo, le dolía saber que nunca sería capaz de alejar a su pelirrojo de su madre.

**x X x**

La cena de la noche anterior había sido excelente. Rukawa, una vez más, había dejado claro quién era el genio en la cocina. Por supuesto, no faltó una calurosa despedida a cuenta de los días que estarían separados.

—¿Llevas el boleto?

—Sí.

—¿Dinero para el taxi hasta la casa de tu madre?

—Sí.

—¿Ropa suficiente?

—Sí.

—¿El regalo que le compraste?

—Sí, mamá.

Hanamichi sonrió enternecido: Kaede solía ser sumamente escrupuloso hasta en los detalles más insignificantes. Por lo visto, este viaje no sería la excepción.

—Que no se te olvide regar las plantas, Kaede.

—No. Y tú no olvides que iré por ti al aeropuerto, así que...

—Que te llamaré antes de abordar el avión de regreso.

Hanamichi le dio un beso en los labios a Rukawa. Al último no le gustaba para nada esa idea de estar separados dos larguísimos días.

Sakuragi tomó su bolsa de viaje y ambos salieron del departamento. En el ascensor se encontraron con el señor Tanaka. En el estacionamiento, abordaron el auto y se dirigieron al aeropuerto.

**x X x**

El sonido de las llaves y de la perilla al girarse rompió el silencio predominante en la habitación. En la oscuridad se dibujaba la silueta de Kaede Rukawa entrando a paso lento en el departamento. Cuando encendió la luz, por primera vez en los cinco años que llevaba viviendo ahí, se percató de lo grande que era el lugar.

—No han pasado dos horas desde que se fue y ya lo extraño —suspiró mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Y justo entonces se preguntó qué demonios había pasado por su cabeza cuando decidió que Sakuragi podía dejarlo dos días enteros. Su madre nunca lo querría, y era seguro que no iba a permitir que se lo quitara cada vez que ella quisiera.

—Voy a pensarlo dos veces la próxima vez —declaró el voz alta acomodándose en el sofá y quedándose profundamente dormido.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo el sol había salido ya. Se dio cuenta de que era el primer día de abril: el cumpleaños de Hanamichi. Su amado pelirrojo cumplía veintinueve años. Y no estaba con él para que recibieran el alba acariciándose como cada año desde hacía siete.

Tras lanzar un suspiro, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño. En el trayecto consultó el reloj de pared que adornaba la sala de estar: eran las diez de la mañana. Tomó su cepillo de dientes y notó que el de Hanamichi no estaba. Pensó que hasta los objetos del departamento se sentían solos y volvió a suspirar.

Cuando salió del baño pensó que no tenía nada que hacer, y decidió salir a caminar en lugar de dormir como hacía cada sábado. Pensó que así se distraería del hecho de que su pareja no estaba con él como debía ser.

—Buenos días, señor Tanaka —saludó al anciano que ya se encontraba en el elevador cuando él entró.

—Buen día, hijo —respondió el hombre brindándole una sonrisa sincera.

No sabía a dónde iría, pero supuso que las tiendas estarían abiertas y que él hallaría algo que hacer. Cuando pasó cerca de un escaparate, _algo_ llamó su atención…

**x X x**

—Vamos, no te resistas… —pidió Rukawa _jalándolo_ hacia el interior del departamento— Tarde o temprano vas a tener que entrar.

Con muchísimo esfuerzo lo consiguió. Pero una vez dentro, _él_ mismo caminó hasta la habitación principal y, cómodamente, se instaló en la cama recién arreglada.

—¡Bájate de ahí! —gritó Kaede. Hanamichi había adquirido una extraña manía con respecto a la limpieza— Hanamichi va a matarme si el edredón o las sábanas huelen mal. ¡Vas a ensuciar todo!

Rukawa miró con seriedad al intruso en su lecho.

—Está decidido: vas a tomar un baño.

Y así comenzó una batalla campal. Tras un largo rato de forcejeos, gritos y algunas malas palabras, el vencedor fue Kaede.

Dejó caer en la bañera a su corpulento adversario y comenzó a enjabonarlo, pero aún en esas condiciones, el intruso oponía resistencia y salpicaba de espuma y agua al pobre Rukawa. No hace falta mencionar que terminó igual de empapado que el adversario, por lo que optó por deshacerse de la ropa mojada que comenzaba a estorbarle.

Debido al forcejeo y al ruido del agua, ni Rukawa ni su oponente se percataron del sonido de la puerta cuando se abrió y dio paso al sonriente rostro de Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Hola… —saludó cuidando de no asustar a su compañero— Kaede…

Nadie le respondió. El pelirrojo caminó el silencio por si el pelinegro se encontraba dormido, y al llegar a la recámara notó esparcida por el suelo la ropa del moreno.

—Kaede… —volvió a llamar. De inmediato escuchó ruidos extraños que provenían del baño.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —notó la voz un poco exasperada de Kaede— ¡Basta! —esta vez el reclamo fue un poco menos brusco e incluso sonó juguetón. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Hanamichi iba a tomar la perilla de la puerta, pero antes de que él lo hiciera ésta se abrió sorpresivamente, dando paso a la imagen de Rukawa mojado, en ropa interior y algo agitado.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo enojado.

—¡Hana! —se sorprendió el moreno, pero no pudo ocultar su emoción al ver frente a él al hombre que más amaba en el mundo— ¿Por qué no me avisaste el cambio de planes? Hubiera ido por ti al aeropuerto.

—¿Qué está pasando en el baño, Zorro?

—¿En el baño? ¿De qué hablas?

—Dime qué está pasando ahí, Zorro.

—Nada, Hanamichi —Rukawa vio las intenciones del pelirrojo, y ver el desastre que su pequeña pelea había ocasionado en el baño no tendría resultados favorables para él—. Todavía no entres… —pidió.

—Voy a entrar…

—No, Hana.

Rukawa intentó detenerlo, pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido.

—¿Qué significa esto? —la voz de Hanamichi no sonaba molesta.

Kaede siguió los pasos de su compañero y se encontró de frente con una imagen que jamás olvidaría: hincado en el piso del baño, Hanamichi acariciando la cabeza mojada de un cachorro de Sanbernardo, y siendo lamido en el rostro por el simpático animalito.

**x X x**

—¿Por qué no me llamaste para avisarme que llegabas antes? —preguntó Kaede sirviendo té en un par de tazas y unas croquetas en un platón, en tanto el pelirrojo jugaba con el cachorro.

—Pues no lo tenía planeado… —respondió Hanamichi cuando el perro trataba de alcanzar el hueso de plástico que Kaede le había comprado en la misma tienda de donde lo sacó— Mi mamá sólo quería verme para abrazarme, y lo hizo.

Le dio el juguete al cachorro y se aproximó a su compañero. Lo miró a los ojos:

—He pasado mi cumpleaños contigo desde los veintidós años. A toda costa iba a pasar este contigo. Y cuando cumpla sesenta, setenta u ochenta, también quiero estar contigo.

Rukawa se conmovió. Un ligero rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas y desvió la mirada. Tomó una taza y se la entregó a su compañero. Llevó la suya en la mano izquierda, y en la derecha el platón lleno de croquetas, mismo que depositó en el piso para que el perro las comiera.

—Yo quería obsequiarte al cachorro mañana que llegaras —mencionó—. Pero te adelantaste y arruinaste la sorpresa.

—Tú eres lo único que quiero hoy y todos los días de mi vida —declaró Hanamichi, y lo besó con fuerza. Rukawa recibió el gesto con agrado. Cuando se separaron, contemplaron al perro que comía con descaro.

—¿Cómo lo llamaremos? —preguntó el moreno.

—_Tensai_ —sonrió Sakuragi. Kaede entornó los ojos y pensó que el pelirrojo no tenía remedio. Pero era eso lo que más amaba de él.

**x X x**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Pues en 2003 escribí un cuento original que llevaba más o menos esta trama, y se me ocurrió que Hanamichi y Kaede quedaban aquí. Igual tiene mucho que no escribo algo corto. Al final me gustó cómo quedó.**

**Dejen reviews.**


End file.
